House of the Forgotten
by darkangel9314
Summary: Sequel to School of the Damned: Elena thought it had ended with Stefan and Rebekah, but when a new threat enters the school of the damned will Elena be strong enough to fight it or Is there a bigger threat out there then what she realizes.
1. Chapter 1

House of the Forgotten

Chapter 1

Warm hands roamed her body as she smacked them away. The boy in her vision had spikey brown hair and blue-grey eyes

"Let go of me."

"Not until you tell me exactly what you're doing with Damon."

"I'm not doing anything with Damon. I don't want anything from him but his love."

"Well everyone and their mother knows he gives you plenty of that."

"Shut up. You don't know anything about my relationship with Damon. Stop acting as if you know us. I've never seen you before in my life!"

"Come on Elena. Give in to whatever fantasy you have about us. You don't love Damon like you claim you do or else you would have dumped Stefan for him as soon as you started having feelings for him."

Elena punched the boy and then snapped up taking a deep breath.

It was a warm day in March and she was outside staring at a cluster of trees with a half naked Damon sleeping right beside her. They must have fallen asleep outside last night. It was a Sunday morning and Elena and Damon had gotten permission to go camping on Thursday.

It had been a great way to get her mind off of everything and it had worked to a certain extent. Now she found herself letting everything in since what happened in August.

Everyone had had something happen to them. Stefan, her now ex-boyfriend, had started a relationship with Rebekah and they had loved to flaunt it to Elena every chance they got. Nadia had taken over as the head sister of the quadruplets, but she wasn't nearly as bitchy as Rebekah was. All she really did was throw out a crude insult here and there. Along with a few pranks, but it was nothing too serious.

On the downside, Sarah had somewhat warmed up to accepting Elena and Damon's relationship, but she still made it known that her and Elena would not truly be best friends again. The rest of the gang did their own thing and she had formed a new friendship with Niomi and her boyfriend Kyle. Janelle was still a pain in her ass during her new job, but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

The best thing that had happened to Elena was her relationship with Damon. He loved her like she deserved to be loved and he didn't even push the sex thing despite their past of wild sex dreams and lust spells. They hadn't had sex yet, because Elena's first and last time had been with Stefan. A guy that she thought she knew and loved until Damon showed up and Stefan had cheated on her with Rebekah multiple times. Damon stirred and his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning." He said.

"Morning." She said giving him a light kiss.

"How did you sleep?"

"I actually slept pretty well. Thank you for getting me away from that school for a little while."

"Well you really needed it after working your ass off this week."

"It was nothing really."

"Has anyone ever told you you're too modest sometimes?"

She chuckled and rolled on top of him.

"I don't want to go back." She admitted.

"Neither do I, but I doubt your father would approve of that."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around him.

"So Elena Gilbert, What do you want for your birthday?"

Elena's birthday was next Saturday and it was something she wasn't looking forward too. She would finally turn eighteen and she hated feeling older even though her hair would never turn gray and her skin would never wrinkle.

"Hmm, Can I just bail on everyone and spend the day with you?"

"I would like that, but my sister actually wants to plan a party for you."

"Why would she want to do that?"

"She feels bad for the way she's been acting about us. She wants to make things right."

"Hmm when you put it that way I guess I can make an exception on one condition that is."

"And what's that?"

"I want you to spend the night with me that night."

"Elena-"

"It's the only thing I want. Please."

"We'll see how the day goes. I don't want to pressure you into anything you don't want to do."

"I want to do this. I'm sure Damon."

"Okay. We'll try, but for now it's time to get all packed up."

She nodded and helped Damon pack up their stuff so they could go back to the school. The walk was exhausting, but she loved the feel of Damon's hand in hers.

When they got back and put their stuff away, they went downstairs and noticed a cluster of students around. Elena found Sarah in the crowd and pulled her aside.

"What's going on?"

"Only the weirdest thing to happen to this school in a while."

"What's that?"

"Twins actually. A succubus and an incubus."

"Interesting. What are their names?"

"No one knows their mysterious and their both hot."

Elena shrugged and grabbed Damon's hand. These two twins wouldn't affect her one bit.

They all dispersed and Damon and Elena went back to her room. Sarah had went to go see Enzo and wouldn't be back for a while. Which had relieved Elena. Since her attempted murder last semester Esther had thought it would be safer to place a roommate with Elena who had been none other than Sarah. She liked being around Sarah, but she loved having some extra time with Damon.

They ate breakfast and settled down on the bed to cuddle. It had been a weird day, but she found herself thinking about next Saturday. Was she really ready for sex with Damon? She loved him more than anything and she really wanted to be with him, but she needed a friends advice.

"I'm going to visit Niomi."

Taking about her sex life with Sarah was so out of the question. Niomi was the only real option left and she was determined to go see her. No matter what the cost.

Elena exhaled catching her breath, she had almost forgot how much of a walk it was up to the half blood dorms. Elena knocked on the door and Niomi answered the door with her pink hair and all. Her boyfriend was no where in sight which Elena was grateful for.

"Hey Elena. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Then by all means come on in."

Elena sat down on her bed and crossed her legs.

"Did you hear that Sarah was having a party for me on Saturday?"

"No, I didn't. Am I invited?"

"Of course you are."

"So is that why you're here or is there something else too?"

Elena bit her lip and exhaled.

"I'm here to discuss what I asked Damon for for my birthday."

"What is that exactly?"

Elena bit her lip again and Niomi's eyes widened.

"Oh my God. This is so great for you."

"How so?"

"I can tell how much you love him."

"I do. I just need to make sure that it's the right choice."

"Only if you believe it is Elena."

Elena smiled and hugged her.

"Well at least my birthday present will be kick ass."

"I have no doubt that it will be."

"So I heard you went camping this weekend. How was that?"

"It was very relaxing, but I have another question for you."

"Yes I do have condoms you could use."

"It wasn't relating to that."

"Oh then what is it?"

"Do you know anything about the two new students?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised that you don't"

Elena shook her head. What was so special about two succubus's?

"I know that their fraternal twins. One is a boy and the other is a girl. The boy is sooo fine. His name is Kai and he's really funny. His sister is a bit uptight though."

"What's her name?"

"I think her name is Liv. I mean she's awfully dull. She always has her face in a book, but I heard she was really smart. She's not very nice though."

"Well to be fair neither is half of this school."

Niomi laughed and rummaged through her closet.

"Are you going somewhere?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. I'm going out tonight."

"Well I don't want to keep you waiting. I'll see you at lunch tomorrow."

"I'll see you then."


	2. Chapter 2

House of the Forgotten

Chapter 2

Elena opened her eyes as heat radiated through her body. She snuggled closer to Damon and yawned. She really didn't want to go to class today, but sadly she had to. Elena sighed and reluctantly woke Damon up so they could get ready. It took them a little bit, but fifteen minutes later they were dressed and they had already ate breakfast. It was pretty good for the most part, but Elena missed making her own food.

"Are you ready Ms. Gilbert?" Damon said grabbing her hand.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

In the mornings, Elena was taught by her father who had been ignoring her questions ever since she had been almost killed. Damon walked her to her classroom and kissed her gently. The sensation of warmth filled her again and the kiss lasted longer than she had intended, but she didn't mind.

"I'll see you at lunch." He whispered.

"I can't wait."

She went into the classroom and sat by her new friend, Lumina. Lumina was an energetic Nephilim with purple hair and brown eyes. She had transferred to the school of the damned in late October from Chesapeake and Elena had immediately taken a liking to the girl despite her happy go lucky attitude when Elena was trying to be a kill joy.

"Well look who's in a happy mood this morning." Lumina teased.

"Well I did spend the weekend camping with Damon."

"Did you guys finally-"

She elbowed Lumina and laughed.

"No, but-"

"But what?"

Elena smiled and paid attention as her father entered the room. Today they were learning about teleporting to another location. Since Elena had lost a bit of her power she had to try even harder than the others. It had literally felt like her skin was searing with heat, but she had finally managed to do it. It was fascinating and she couldn't wait to show Damon later.

When lunch had finally arrived, she and Lumina walked to their table and were joined by Damon, Niomi, Kyle, Enzo, and Sarah.

"Hey babe. How were your classes?" Damon said.

Before Elena could answer, two trays slammed down on their table. Elena looked up and was shocked to see the guy from her dream. Everything about him was an exact replica. He also had a blonde girl beside him. She assumed that this was his sister. Niomi smiled at them.

"It's good to see you Niomi. I'm Kai by the way and this is my sister Liv."

Liv glared at him, but ate her food as if nothing was bothering her. Something was off about Kai, but everything seemed perfectly fine with Liv.

"it was good. I have something to show you later." She whispered to Damon.

Damon smiled back at her in response.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friends Niomi?"

"Of course."

"Well.."

"You already know my boyfriend Kyle. The couple right there is Sarah and Enzo. The girl with purple hair is Lumina. And of course the two over their whispering are Damon and Elena. And yes they are together."

"How long have you and Damon been together?"

"Six months." She said proudly holding Damon's hand.

"What about you two?" he asked Sarah and Enzo.

"We only have a two week difference on those two."

"Hmm."

Kai went back to eating his lunch and Elena gripped onto Damon's hand. His eyes pierced Kai's and went back to hers. It looked like they had a few things to discuss. Elena would have to spend the night again, but she really didn't mind that.

"Well. Well. Well. What do we have here?" Said an annoying voice Elena would know from anywhere.

Rebekah stood there smiling with a smug looking Stefan by her side. Great. This is just what she needed.

"It's called lunch you stupid bitch. Have you ever heard of it?" Sarah said bitterly.

"I don't mean lunch and I wasn't talking to you slut."

"the last time I checked you were the slut Rebekah." Elena snapped at her.

"Just do yourself a favor and shut up Elena."

"Or what? You'll zap me with your non existent powers."

Damon's hand squeezed Elena's to tell her to calm down. She couldn't help it though. There was no way a person could be nice to the person who tried to kill them. Damon gave her a peck on the lips and she smiled until she heard Rebekah gag.

"Well I guess that was bound to happen. Have you two fucked yet?"

Elena rolled her eyes.

"Unlike you Rebekah I have no problem waiting."

Rebekah laughed. "Not according to Stefan."

"Why don't you do us a favor Rebekah and fuck off." Damon said.

"I'm not leaving until I introduce myself. Hi I'm Rebekah." She said to Kai and Liv.

"Hey." Kai said coldly.

"Fine go ahead and be that way. Come on Stefan."

"Have fun being a tag along Stefan." Elena said.

They ignored her and moved on to the table of clones. Damon gave Elena another kiss. She smiled and ate her food. Maybe Kai wasn't as bad as she thought he was, but she had been wrong about people before. Stefan being one of them. She ate the rest of her food as the bell rang and she returned to reality.

Elena stretched as she placed her bag on Damon's bed. His arms wrapped around her from behind and she giggled at the tickling sensation on her neck. She turned around and kissed him interwining their tongues together.

Her breath hitched as her back hit his bed and his hands wrapped in her hair. There was something about it that was strangely sexy. Her shirt came off and Damon covered her stomach with hungry kisses. Elena moaned at the sensation and his kisses stopped. Damon placed his lips back on her neck as she wrapped her legs around him.

"Elena-" He whispered groaning a little.

"It's okay. I just wanted to practice."

He chuckled and returned back to kissing her neck. Somehow his kisses had gotten rougher. Damon's shirt disappeared and soon her jeans were gone too. They were down to their underwear in seconds as her breath became more shallow.

"Elena. We should stop before we go too far."

She nodded and turned on her side. Damon snuggled closer to her back and placed kisses on her shoulder. She moaned. His fingers traced her collarbone and he turned her face towards his. He kissed her slowly sending heat through her body.

When they pulled apart their breath was soft and shallow. He kissed her again getting on top of her this time. The kisses became more urgent and heavier as the time passed. She could tell that he was starting to lose control.

"Damon. Please." She said through his kisses.

He groaned and gave her one last lingering kiss before he sat up.

"I'm sorry I just got carried away."

"It's fine Damon." She said messaging his arm.

"I just want our first time together to be perfect."

"As long as I'm with you it will be."

He kissed her and pulled away.

"I love you." He whispered.

Her heart pounded faster. All Damon had to do was say those words to make her heart beat faster.

"I love you too."

He kissed her again but this time the searing heat was replaced by a good and warm feeling.

"I hate to kill the mood, but I had a vision about Kai."

Damon frowned and went to the fridge to get them some food. She sat down at the table with her mouth watering.

"What did you see?"

"At first he tried to touch me, but I slapped his hand away. He wanted to know what I wanted from you. He didn't believe I really loved you but I do Damon. I love you so much."

"I believe you do."

"I'm glad you do."

"Besides that I saw how mad you got at Rebekah today Elena. It's not good when a demon loses their temper."

"I know it's just that I can't just let what she did to me go."

"I know. I don't expect you too."

"Well moving on to another subject. Do I have to wear a dress to my party?"

"I think that's what Sarah wanted."

Elena groaned making Damon chuckle.

"It won't be so bad."

"But I don't own another dress."

"Sarah says she took care of that."

"Did you see the dress?"

"Not yet. She says she wants it to be a surprise."

"Does she know about us?"

"No I doubt she wants to hear anything about her older brother's sex life."

Elena giggled and kissed his nose.

"So what did you want to show me?"

"Oh I almost forgot. Go lay back down on the bed."

"Elena-"

"It's not that I promise. I learned something new in class today."

Damon smirked and laid down on the bed. Elena closed her eyes and imagined Damon in her mind as the pain shot through her once again. A few seconds later warm arms wrapped around her.

"I did it!"

"Yes you did."

Elena gave him a kiss and they laid down. He played with her hair as she smiled. She slipped out of the bed and grabbed one of Damon's shirts.

"Are you going to take a shower?" Damon asked.

She nodded and kissed him before going to the bathroom and taking a shower. When she got out the lights were turned off and she climbed into bed with Damon. His arms wrapped around her as she closed her eyes and drifted into a nice peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

House of the Forgotten

Chapter 3

On the Friday before her birthday, Sarah had taken Elena back to their room so she could do a dress fitting. The past week and a half had run by smoothly with no incident. Now she was actually excited about her birthday party tomorrow and what was in store for her. Damon was away for today claiming to her that it had something to do with her birthday presents. She couldn't help but look forward to any present Damon would be giving her.

Sarah sat her down on the bed and went to the closet to get two boxes.

"One of them is from Lumina, but she claims that she wants you to open it when you're alone."

Elena nodded and looked at Sarah's colorful wrapping paper.

"Go ahead and open it."

She opened it slowly and lifted the lid off the box. A black dress laid there with a silver pendant. The dress was strapless and made from satin. She also had stuffed some six inched crossed heels in there as well as some diamond earrings.

"Sarah this is way too much. I can't accept this."

"I'm pretty sure my brother will be worse. Come on let's see you in your dress."

Sarah helped Elena get dressed as Elena gasped at her reflection. She looked classy and elegant despite the size of the dress.

"You looking amazing Elena."

"I'm nervous Sarah."

"We all get nervous sometimes especially when it's the first time we're going to sleep with our boyfriends."

"How did you know?"

"My brother has been very secretive all week and I knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. Now before you go on babbling like an idiot I'll tell you this. You're good for him Elena and if you really love him then go for it. Just please spare me the details. He is still my brother after all."

Elena laughed and shrugged out of her dress placing it carefully back into her box. She got dressed and looked at Sarah.

Elena grabbed Lumina's box next.

"You can go ahead and open that in the bathroom."

Elena nodded and went into the bathroom. She carefully unwrapped Lumina's gift and gasped at what she saw. It was the same underwear that she had seen in her first vision, but with an attached corset to it. The thing was just as skimpy as she thought.

She placed the items back in the box and put the lid back on. Her face had settled in a bright blush when she came back out. Sarah was talking to Enzo who must have showed up when she was in the bathroom.

"So how was it?" Sarah asked.

"Let's just say it was a personal thing."

Sarah shrugged. "Are you spending the night with Damon again?"

Elena nodded. Damon had invited Elena to spend the night so they could spend the day together before her birthday party officially started. He was keeping what they were doing a secret which she didn't care about as long as she was with Damon she was happy.

She grabbed her gifts and went back to Damon's room after saying goodbye to Sarah and Enzo. It was only seven and Damon wouldn't be back until ten. She sighed putting the boxes down on the bed. She grabbed her new underwear and dress and took them to the bathroom. She put them on and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She looked absolutely breath taking. She couldn't wait to show Damon tomorrow.

She removed her clothes and went into the shower. The water was warm on her back and all her stress melted away. Tomorrow was a big day for her. She ate after the shower and watched a few tv shows before Damon came back into the room.

Damon sighed happily and pulled her into a kiss. She noticed that Damon had a few sacks in his hand, but she didn't question what was in them. He put them down and smiled at her. She yawned and Damon kissed her forehead.

"Come on let's get you in bed you look exhausted."

"I am."

They crawled into the bed and cuddled until Elena fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

House of the Forgotten

Chapter 4

The sun shinned through the windows as Elena opened her eyes. The smell of bacon roused her and so did the sight of Damon shirtless.

"You know cooking bacon without a shirt is considered to be dangerous."

Damon laughed and put the bacon on a plate. It surprised her that it wasn't already cooked bacon, but hey it was bacon so she couldn't complain. Elena got out of bed and sat down at the table. Damon sat the plate of bacon down and loaded up a plate with biscuits, gravy, sausage, and bacon. Her favorite breakfast food.

"Wow. You made my favorite breakfast. I'm loving this birthday already."

"I have something else to give you well actually seventeen other things besides this one. This is just the start of me spoiling you today."

"Hmm what are the other ones?"

"Close your eyes. I'll give you one of them right now."

Elena shut her eyes and Damon's lips smashed to hers. He kissed her again and again. She swore if she wasn't already sitting her legs would have given out. It already had her pulse racing.

"Damon."

He gave her one last kiss before pulling away.

"What was that?"

"That was eighteen kisses for eighteen years of your life."

"Weren't you supposed to spank me instead?"

"I thought you would prefer this, but if you want me to spank you well the offer still stands."

"Well thank you I prefer the kisses."

He smiled and she ate some of her bacon looking at him fondly.

"Hmm two gifts down and only sixteen more to go." Elena giggled.

"Don't worry I'll make sure to give you all of them, but you'll have to finish up and eat."

Elena smirked and ate slowly savoring every last bite. She then got dressed in a tshirt and a pair of jeans because Damon said it would be a casual day.

"Are you ready for present three?" He asked.

Elena nodded and followed Damon out of the room and into the visitors center. She let out an excited sequel and ran to go hug her mother and her sister Caroline. Her father was also there, but she got to see him all the time unlike her mother and Caroline.

"This is the most amazing gift." She whispered in Damon's ear.

"Well I know how much you've missed them plus they wanted to come see you too."

"Well thank you anyway."

"Anytime Elena."

Elena walked over to one of the many chairs in the room and sat down. Her mother produced a small package and Elena opened it carefully.

"This is from me and your father." Her mother said.

"I got you something else." Caroline said showing her box.

Elena finished unwrapping her parent's gift and smiled. It was notes and such from all her friends back home and pictures that she could show Damon. It was perfect.

"Thank you mom it's perfect."

Elena hugged her mother then grabbed for Caroline's present. She removed the wrapping paper and the box top and saw a cute clubbing shirt that was black and a halter top. Damon would defiantly like that on her. She also got a few new belly button rings.

"I'm pretty sure you're tired of wearing the same old belly button ring every single day." Caroline said smiling.

Elena hugged Caroline and talked about L.A with her mother and Caroline. Her mother also suggested that they spend a week together back in L.A. She had to admit she liked that idea. She had been a little bit homesick lately. It was also perfect because spring break was in two weeks and her and Damon had nothing better to do.

At the end of the visit, Elena and Damon walked out with Caroline, her mom, and her dad and said one final goodbye before her mother and Caroline left. Damon squeezed her hand firmly. She said goodbye to her father before her and Damon went off campus.

"So are you ever going to tell me what you have planned for today?"

"Nope you have fifteen more surprises and I'm not spoiling any of them. Speaking of which I have another one for you right now."

"What's that?"

"Turn around."

Elena turned around and gasped. Across the street was an arrangement of red and white roses that spelt Damon loves Elena.

"It's beautiful. I love you too."

She kissed him and they went over to the stack.

"Why did you choose red and white roses?"

"Do you know the meaning behind both the colors?"

"It's been a while."

"Well red roses mean I love you and white roses means a sense of purity or heavenly, but together they mean unity."

"That's so sweet."

He smiled and kissed her and in that moment Elena felt as if they were one. She pulled away and grabbed all the roses carefully wrapping all of them in a rubber band. She had loved the day so far and it had only just begun. They kept walking and stopped at the pet store. Elena's face lit up. She hadn't been close to an animal in ages.

She grabbed his hand and laughed as they went in. She decided to play with the puppies first and laughed when one of them chewed on Damon's finger then licked it in a form of an apology.

"I think he likes you." Elena said.

Damon laughed and patted the puppy on the head while the puppy wagged his tail and gave a little bark. Damon was so affectionate at times that it still amazed her that he was a demon. Once they were done at the pet store, Damon sat her down on the bench and pulled another one of her presents out of his backpack that he had brought along with him. It was a small thing, but it was still from Damon so she knew whatever it was that it would be amazing. Her breath caught a little when he handed her a ring box.

"Open it." He whispered.

She lifted up the lid and gasped when she saw what was inside it. Nessled in the folds of the ring box was a gorgeous ring that was silver with a red heart in the middle and a small silver diamond of each side of the heart. It really was beautiful.

"May I?" He asked gesturing to her hand.

She nodded as he placed the ring on her right hand and kissed it.

"A re you ready for your next surprise?"

"I want to do something first."

"And what is that?"

"This."

She kissed him harder than she thought was humanly possible as their tongues intertwined. She loved him more than she loved anything else. Even if he did have his flaws she couldn't feel this happy with anyone else. As the kiss continued a single thought crept in her mind. It was enough to make her completely breathless. What if Damon was her soulmate?

She pulled back slightly to look into Damon's eyes and smiled.

"What's wrong?" he asked placing a hand on her cheek.

"Nothing. Everything is perfect."

She kissed him again happily thinking that if Damon truly was her soulmate then she had no complaints.

Surprise seven had turned out to be just as romantic as the rest of them. When they got to a nearby park, a picnic had been set up by a beautiful lake. Elena couldn't help but feel like a princess when she was with Damon.

As Damon was feeding her a strawberry dipped in chocolate, she heard the familiar sound of a guitar playing one of her favorite songs. This must have been surprise number eight.

"May I have this dance?" Damon asked stretching out his hand towards her.

She nodded as Damon pulled her up and she melted into his arms as she listened to the steady beating of his heart.

When they packed up, Elena wanted nothing more than to join Damon in the most intimate way possible, but she didn't want it to be in broad daylight where people could see them. She wanted it to be just him and her. Nobody else had the right to intrude on that.

"What's next?" she asked him as they walked hand in hand.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

They went into an abandoned house and Damon flipped the light on. She gasped when she saw the room.

"Six of your remaining presents are in this house. The other three are back at the school."

She smiled and kissed him. He led her to the first box and she was excited to open it. In the first box was her favorite movie of all time. In the next box was a photo album filled with pictures of her life that made her smile.

"This is amazing." She whispered.

The third gift made her brows fuse together in confusion. It was an envelope containing two plane tickets.

"What are these for?"

"Elena, There's something I wanted to ask you."

"Okay."

"I want you to meet my parents."

"I would love too."

"I'm sure the location will freak you out a bit."

Her mouth hanged wide open.

"Hawaii. You lived in Hawaii."

Damon nodded.

"Sweet." She breathed.

Damon chuckled and took her to her fourth present, which was a nightie made of silk. It was red and black and she decided she would wear it tonight over her new bra set.

"I hope this wasn't going too far. I just thought that maybe you would like it. You can also sleep in it too."

Elena laughed and kissed him.

"I love it."

She opened the fifth box and smiled at the red tshirt that was in there that said "I'm a Californian kind of girl.". It was perfect for her and it reminded her of home. She was confused not to see another box.

"I thought there were six."

"There is. I know how much you've missed cooking and baking so you're going to help me bake your cake."

It was a perfect gift for her and for one fleeting second she forgot about her inhuman abilities and their school. In that moment she was just a happily normal human girl cooking with her beloved boyfriend. They even managed to get a little messy while they were at it.

It was almost night time when they finished and sadly they would have to start heading back to the school soon for her party. She would also have to change in her room beforehand.

Damon helped her onto the roof of the building as they watched the sunset together.

"Thank you for this perfect day."

"Thank you for being perfect." He whispered back.

Their lips came together as the sun sank on the horizon.


	5. Chapter 5

House of the Damned

Chapter 5

Elena caught her breath as she sat her duffel bag down next to room 819. They must have really hated her if they out her up here when there was no elevators in the building. She fumbled for her keys and placed it in the lock.

Elena almost jumped several feet when she saw a girl on the other bed reading a book. She hadn't expected anyone to be there when she arrived. The girl had red hair and green eyes.

"Who are you?" Elena asked after the shock wore off

"I'm your roommate Janelle. What is your name?"

"Elena."

"Well Elena welcome to the club."

"Why aren't you in class?"

"It's the same old same old. They've already taught us all the stuff they could. So I decided to skip today."

Elena put her stuff in the drawers as Janelle read her book in silence.

"Do you know anyone here?" Janelle asked.

"A few."

"That's cool. I only know the in-betweens.."

"How many are there?"

"You're number ten. We're a rare breed."

"Wow."

"I'll introduce you to them tomorrow."

Elena nodded and felt the need to do anything. It was still a good eight hours before she could see Stefan and she didn't want to spend it talking to Janelle. Tiredness pulled at her, but she wanted to shower and eat before she slept.

She pulled out her pajama shorts and a tshirt and headed to take a shower.

The water melted her stress away and she used some of the extra hotel products that she found to get clean. When she stepped out Elena noticed that she had been in there for a good two hours. Janelle had started another book as Elena's stomach rumbled. Janelle pressed a button by the fridge and a virtual menu appeared.

"Go ahead and order whatever you want. Ester's suppliers give us loads of stuff for free."

Elena scanned the menu and got a plate of red enchiladas with beef and a soda. She opened the fridge and was amazed to actually see it in there. She took it out and Janelle pressed a few buttons that made chips and salsa and a tea appeared. They sat down at the table and ate.

Janelle made a face as Elena brought up the bus ride there and how she met Rebekah and the clones.

"Well I would steer clear of those girls. Rebekah is a big bitch and her sisters are no better."

"Why are people afraid of them?"

"They're Ester's Quadruplets."

Elena's eyes widened as she let out a breath. So much for helping Damon take Rebekah down.

"So you're Stefan's girlfriend. Is he okay to you?"

"He's the best."

Janelle smiled and Elena yawned.

"Well I'm going to take a nap."

Janelle nodded as Elena drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

House of the Forgotten

Chapter 6

The party had officially begun. Elena stood at the door greeting her closet and most personal friends. The last one to arrive was Damon and the sight of him made Elena's mouth water like she hadn't ate all day.

Damon wore a long sleeved black shirt and pants. For once his hair was tame and his eyes were so electric that she felt she could drown in them. He took her hand and made his way in the room.

"You look starving." He whispered sending shivers up her spine.

His hands roamed dangerous places, but she didn't pull away. Elena actually liked it. She looked around at her guest and smiled. Everyone seemed to be there except Lumina. So far the guest were: Niomi, Kyle, Sarah, Enzo, Damon and surprisingly Liv and Kai. Along with a demon she knew as Vanessa and Lumina's friend Selena and her boyfriend Jack. She was also surprised to see Janelle, Tyler, Bonnie, Matt, Nadia, Jeremy, Alaric, and other former classmates that she had along with Aaron and Tessa. She was also very happy to see that Caroline had made it. So all in all this party should be great.

As a good hostess she planned on hanging out and talking to everyone. First on the list were Niomi and Kyle, who were now snuggled on the couch.

"Hey Elena, Happy birthday!" Kyle said as she approached them.

"Thank you. How have you two been today?"

"Pretty good." Niomi answered.

"Are you playing good hostess?" Kyle asked.

She nodded.

"You know you don't have to be if you don't want to be. I mean it's your birthday and I can tell how much you want to be with Damon right now." Niomi stated.

Elena glanced over to Damon who seemed to be having a good time talking to Liv. She however seemed utterly bored and disinterested.

"I'll talk to you guys later."

"Have fun!" Niomi said.

Elena went over to Sarah who was staring daggers at Enzo and Kai.

"Hey thanks for the party."

Sarah snapped her eyes away from Enzo and Kai and focused on Elena.

"You're welcome. It's the least I can do for being a bitch to you. I mean I can see that you really love my brother and I shouldn't have said the things I said."

"It's fine. He was your brother way before he was my boyfriend. I should have come to you when I realized I was starting to have feelings for him."

Sarah shrugged and sipped her beer as Enzo came back to the couch.

"Hey! Happy Birthday!" Enzo said a little too loudly.

"He's drunk." Sarah explained.

"Well you have fun with that. I'm off to play more of the good hostess."

"Have fun with that."

"I'll try."

Elena swayed over to Damon, Kai, and Liv. Damon smiled and put his arm around her. Kai's eyebrows perked up and he smiled. What was that about? Liv just remained impassive like she usually did.

"So I heard you're the birthday girl congratulations on your eighteen years of life. " Kai said slurring a little.

Was everyone besides her and Damon drunk?

"Who brought the beer?" she asked turning to face Damon.

"Beats me I've never had a taste for stuff like that it taste like dog piss and I'm more of a bourbon guy."

She laughed slightly.

"How would you know what dog piss taste like?" Liv asked.

She apparently wasn't drunk either.

"Are you enjoying your party?" Kai asked.

"Yeah."

"That's good."

"Well I better get back to being a good hostess, but I expect a dance from you later mister," she said poking Damon in the ribs.

He gave her a small kiss before she left to go talk to Vanessa. Vanessa was four foot nine with short brown hair and grey eyes. She was very interesting to hang out with.

"Hey Vanessa,. Are you having fun?"

"A little bit. I'm contemplating flirting with Kai. He's a major hottie not to mention an incubus."

"What about Liv?"

"She's a little too plain for me."

Elena glanced at Liv who was now in an intense conversation with Selena and Jack.

"Selena seems to like her."

"I swear Selena can be more of an angel than a demon."

"I don't know she's pretty tough."

"Angels can be tough."

Elena shrugged as she left Vanessa to her observing. She went over to Selena, Jack, and Liv to see what they were taking about.

"But I swear that ending was so stupid." Liv was saying.

"I agree." Selena said.

"Hi Elena." Jack said finally seeing her.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No. I have to go talk to my brother anyway. It was nice meeting you Selena. You too Jack." Liv said.

When she was gone, Selena gave Elena a big hug which was a bit sloppy considering she was drunk.

"Happy birthday." She said.

"Thanks."

"I can't wait for you to open you presents. Oh my God that ring is gorgeous."

Elena played with Damon's ring.

"Did Damon give that to you?" Jack asked.

She nodded.

"That's so sweet." Selena gushed.

"I better get you back to the dorm." Jack said.

"Not until Elena opens her presents."

"Fine."

After she socialized with the rest of her guest, she danced with Damon. It felt good to be this close to him again.

"Have I ever told you that you smell nice?"

She laughed and gave him a peck on the lips.

"What do I smell like?"

"Like pearls and lilies. It smells heavenly."

"You smell like Axe and the ocean."

"We have the most awkward conversations."

"Agreed." She laughed.

"It's present time!" Sarah yelled after their dance finished.

Everyone was way past wasted when she got over to the present table. She started with Janelle's first. She opened the envelope and saw a gift card for twenty dollars from her favorite clothing store.

"Thanks Janelle."

After all her presents were open, Elena felt herself smiling. She had the gift card from Janelle, Earrings from Bonnie, A shirt from Tyler, A nice print blouse from Nadia, Shoes from Lumina, perfume from Jack, A mixed CD from Selene, two pairs of skinny jeans from Vanessa, a jewelry box from Kai, Glitter hair ties from Liv, a big ass birthday card from Sarah and Enzo, and a straightener from Niomi and Kyle.

Elena thanked everyone for their gifts and the party resumed once more. Elena moved as one with Damon and her stomach was full of butterflies as the party winded down.

"Are you ready?" Damon asked.

Elena nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

House of the Forgotten

Chapter 7

As soon as the party dispersed, Damon walked Elena back to his bedroom. Her stomach fluttered and she held back tears as she took in the sight of Damon's room. Red and white roses were spread all over the room as well as candles.

"It's beautiful." she whispered.

"It's a reflection of what I see when I look at you."

Elena smiled as Damon's mouth came down on hers. The warmth spread through her body like a wildfire.

"I'll be right back." she whispered.

Elena went to the bathroom and put on the bra set and dress than looked at herself in the mirror. Was she ready to have sex with Damon?

When she was a little girl her mother had told her to follow her heart and it would do no wrong. Her heart was telling her to go to Damon. She took a deep breath and walked out.

Damon was standing there with two sodas in his hands. He reached out to give her one.

"Thank you."

She opened the can and took a huge gulp. She knew she was content with her decision. Her eyes searched Damon up and down and realized a little bit later that he was observing her too. She sat her soda down and made her way over to Damon. Elena grabbed his can and sat it down.

"I taste better." she whispered pulling him into a passionate kiss.

His breath caught and soon they were making out on his bed both fully clothed. He pulled away slightly still being very close to her.

"Elena, Are you sure?" he said with a serious look on his face.

She kissed him. "Yes. More than anything."

She unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands over his chest radiating from the warmth passing through him. Damon pulled her off the bed and crushed her to his chest in a breathless kiss. She moaned as Damon undid her zipper making the dress fall to the floor in one swift movement.

His breath caught at the sight of what was underneath turning her around slowly to undo the strings of her corset. When he managed to get that off he turned her back around. She undid the button of his jeans.

They were down to their underwear when Damon laid her down on the bed. His lips went to Elena's neck and she moaned at how good the sensation felt.

"Damon, Please." she moaned.

Damon removed her underwear and made light kisses on her stomach that made her feel like she was on fire. She needed him now.

"Damon. Protection." she breathed out.

He reached into his drawer and she helped him put it on.

"Are you sure Elena?"

"Yes."

Than Damon joined them together. It took her a few minutes to readjust, but after that she felt as if they were one. There was nothing in the world except Damon and Elena and that was the way she always wanted it to be.

After they were finished. Elena snuggled closer to Damon not wanting them to be apart.

"Wow." she whispered kissing bis chest.

"Happy birthday Elena." he whispered running his fingers through her hair. It felt nice.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She smiled and shut her eyes to get some sleep. Finally there was peace in her world.


	8. Chapter 8

House of the Forgotten

Chapter 8

"Alright, spill."

Elena looked up to see Niomi as she sat down her lunch tray. Damon was still in line getting his Niomi had thought this would be the perfect time to get information out of Elena. Elena sighed she was still perfectly content with what happened with Damon the other night. She smiled at Niomi.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she said taking a zip of her coffee.

"Don't you dare do that to me Elena Gilbert! You know exactly what I mean. How did the sex with Damon go?"

Elena laughed. "They were amazing. Now can I please eat my lunch."

"Fun, but I want details later. "

Elena nodded as Damon sat down. He looked between the two of them and stuffed a fork full of mashed potatoes into his mouth. Even when he was pigging out he looked super sexy. Sarah and Enzo quickly followed him and sat down. She was glad that she was finally on good terms with Sarah. Now she didn't have to worry about saying the wrong thing to her.

Unfortunately her happiness was short lived when Rebekah and Stefan came into the cafeteria It had been a while since they had stepped foot into it and now they were together. Great. This was just what she needed.

She just hoped they would leave her alone. Unfortunetely that wasn't the case when Rebekah and Stefan stopped directly at their table and Rebekah gave her a sneer. It wasn't her fault that Rebekah and Stefan had kidnapped her and they got caught. If Rebekah wanted to be mad at anyone she should have been mad at herself.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Rebekah said with her snobby attitude.

"Geez Rebekah, I don't know I see a bitch with no powers and a siren who can't seduce anyone if he tried. Seems pretty pathetic to me." Elena said smiling.

Rebekah's smile twitched a little bit, but Elena knew it would take more than that to keep her down.

"Wow. Little girl has some firer to her now. I'm guessing you two finally had sex. Good for you Damon or well actually it's not good for you because you downgraded."

"Don't even Rebekah. I say I upgraded ten fold."

"I don't know. She seems rather boring to me, but if you want a real woman I mean Stefan doesn';t mind sharing. After all he's done it before." she said smiling at Elena.

That bitch.

"You know Rebekah you're all talk and no action."

"I could say the same about you Elena. I mean I easily trapped you in that power draining machine and I can easily do it again. With or without my powers. You would be too weak to stop me anyway."

That was it. Elena smashed her tray in Rebekah's face and landed a punch to it. She hated her fucking face. She jumped on Rebekah and kept on hitting until Damon and her father pulled her off Rebekah who laughed even though her face was all bloody.

"Don't you get it Elena. You'll never beat me. Have a fun trip to the principals office."

Elena rolled her eyes as she was dragged to the prinicpals office ready to face her punishment.


	9. Chapter 9

House of the Forgotten

Chapter 9

Elena taped her foot and exchanged looks with Rebekah who just narrowed her eyes at her while they waited for the dean to arrive. Apparently like normal school this one also had a no tolerance policy for fighting. Thankfully Rebekah had gotten the worse of the beating. Unfortunately next came the punishment.

The door opened as headmistress Esther stepped through. Of course she didn't look pleased, but why would she when Elena had just started a fight with the person who tried to murder her. Esther slammed a folder on the desk and looked at both the girls with narrowed eyes. She was not too pleased.

Elena expected to be yelled at and suspended what she didn't expect was for her family to step through the doors including her mother and Caroline. What were they doing here?

"Fighting has consquences and I won't tolerate it. Rebekah you're under house arrest. You're not allowed to leave your dorm even for classes."

"But that's not fair!"

"Until I can establish that you're not a threat to Elena anymore I can't go easy on you, you know that."

Elena smirked but stopped whenever Esther turned on her.

"And what are you smiling about. You're in just as much trouble for starting a fight at school. I don't care who you are i'm the head of this school and you're still in a lot of trouble. I'm giving you a generous punishment I suggest you take it."

"And what is my punishment?"

"You're suspended for a month. I could have just kicked you out so I think this will do just fine."

"What about my classes?"

"I'll be sending your dad to teach you what you missed in your classes. Also you'll be helping with a new program. You can see it as volunteer work without the volunteering part."

"New program?"

"That's why your sister is here. I'm starting a new program here where human can get the classes they need while helping us train the students with human interactions as well as help the human understand more about our kind."

"No, that's dangerous." Elena said.

"I think it'll be fun." Caroline said interrupting her.

Elena looked at Caroline confused, but she had to admit having her sister there would be a nice change and a bit of normalcy that had been missing in her life lately.

Before Elena could convince Caroline further she turned to the headmistress and smiled.

"Thank you for accepting me here at your school headmistress. I can't wait to see how this program works."

"Well it's settled then. Now all of you get out of my sight."

They all nodded and got out of the room. Elena wasn't fully sure what just happened but all she knew was that it couldn't have been a good thing,


	10. Chapter 10

House of the Forgotten

Chapter 10

Alarms blared as Elena groaned. What the hell was going on here? She couldn't remember having this many alarms in her room and than it came back to her. The alarm she was hearing wasn't hers, but Caroline's. She sat straight up on her bed and took in everything that had happened in the past twenty four hours. How could she be so irresponsible especially with her sister in her possession. She groaned putting her head in her hands. She knew she would have to look around to see all the damage that had happened in the past twenty four hours, but for right now all she wanted to do was ignore it for a little while.

"Elena, wake up." A voice that sounded oddly familiar to her said.

Elena groaned pulling the covers over herself in hopes that whoever was bothering her would just go away. But Elena should have known that she wasn't that lucky as the blankets were dragged off of her. What the fuck? Couldn't Caroline have given her a few more minutes?

She got up slightly narrowing her eyes at Caroline as she went to grab a shower and get dressed. Today would be a dozy she just knew it. Very few had known that Caroline and a few other select humans had entered the school for this new program, but she knew it would take others a while to adjust to them. Hell even she was still getting used to it.

After getting ready, Elena and Caroline headed down to the cafeteria. It was nearly empty because there was no school on Saturdays which Elena was thankful for. She didn't really want people to mess with her or Caroline for the rest of the day. She knew Caroline was just here because she missed Elena, but this really wasn't the place for her to be. Full of supernatural creatures that could just as easily hurt her just to get to Elena. She gave a sideways glance towards Stefan and Rebekah and sighed. She was in deep thought when footsteps approached the table and she looked up to see Kai shaking Caroline's hand.

"Hello it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance I'm Kai and you are?"

Elena narrowed her eyes at him frowning slightly. What the hell was he thinking?

"Ugh, I'm Caroline."

"Well it's nice to meet you Caroline. I've heard a lot about you and we never really got the chance to meet at Elena's party and I thought that was a shame."

Caroline smiled sounding rather girlish. Ugh. That was Caroline's flirting laugh and flirting with Kai would be a bad idea.

"Well I'm glad we could meet today, so what are you exactly."

Kai smiled at her with an edge of danger in his eyes.

"I guess you'll just have to wait to find out. I'll see you girls later, Have a nice day ladies."

Elena watched as Kai walked away with a suspicious look on her face. What the hell did Kai think he was doing?


	11. Chapter 11

House of the Forgotten

Chapter 11

Sweat dripped from every pore of Elena's body as she kicked up high and her dad seized her leg twisting it at an angle to where she fell flat on the floor. Her face collided with it as she tried, but mostly failed to send a fireball in his direction as her body jarred with pain. What the hell was wrong with her today?

"You need to fight harder. How do you expect to defend yourself if you don't at least try? Do you want the same incident that occurred last year to happen again?"

Elena winced at her dad's reaction as she tried to shake off the memories of last year. She had been pretty close to death and stripped of her powers when Rebekah and Stefan tried to kill her. It still amazed her to this day that they were still allowed on campus and not arrested or properly punished for their crimes.

"No." she whispered.

"What's that? I couldn't hear you!"

"No!" she screamed getting closer into his face. "No. I don't want that to happen again, because unlike you who keeps pushing me about it, I've actually lived through it and I do not want to live through that again. I'm already suffering enough."

"Then do something about it. The best fights are not won by sitting down and doing nothing."

"What do you expect me to do about it than?"

"I expect you to fight."

"Well than let's start fighting." she said sending a kick to her dad's face that landed this time knocking him unconscious as she let out a deep breath and gathered her stuff.

"We're done for today." she said as she made her exit hoping that when she came back from Hawaii that he would be the least bit forgiving.

Elena threw her stuff on her bed as Sarah looked over and pulled out her headphones. Elena ignored her as she pulled out her suitcase to start packing.

"Wow. Who the hell pissed you off?"

"My dad."

"What did he do?"

"He wanted me to fight harder so he brought up what happened with Stefan and Rebekah."

"What a bitch. What happened after that?"

"I knocked him out."

"Awesome."

Elena smiled as she threw a dress in smiling.

"Don't forget to add some sexy underwear in there. Wouldn't want Damon looking at your granny panties all trip."

"How the hell do you know that I have granny panties?"

"I'm your roommate and get bored at times."

"We'll have to have a discussion on personal space at some point."

"And you know I'll just ignore it like I always do." Sarah smiled turning her attention back to her computer.

Elena rolled her eyes as she went over to her underwear draw and sorted through the ones she thought were sexy as Sarah turned her eyes back on her slightly frowning.

"What?" she asked more than a little bit irritated.

Sarah got up off her chair and sat down next to Elena's suitcase looking through her clothes.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Is this this seriously what you're planning to bring with you?"

"What the hell is wrong with my wardrobe now?"

"Nothing except the simple fact that you don't have one."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What it means is that it wouldn't kill you to go shopping every once in a while. As a matter of fact I think we should go shopping together and I know a girl that would be able to help you wonders with your wardrobe."

"Say if I agree to this? Who do you have in mind?"

Sarah smiled an evil smile causing Elena to wonder what the hell she had just gotten herself into.

Elena looked around the corridor as Sarah knocked on a door that Elena hadn't visited while she had been here. The door flew open as Liv stepped out into the hallway with a smile on her face.

"Hey girl what's up?"

"Just wondering if you wanted to go shopping with us. Elena needs some help on her wardrobe."

"I mean I guess I could use a new jacket or two. Sure I'm totally in."

"Well if you get to invite someone than I get to invite someone too." Elena said.

"Who did you want to invite?"

"My sister Caroline hasn't really been able to adjust to her time here. I would like to have some time with her before I leave for Hawaii."

"Sure. We can invite her if that's what you want as long as I can get you out and about and at least trying to shape up your wardrobe."

"Great, I'll invite her now."

Caroline's eyes searched around the mall as they walked ahead of Liv and Sarah who were gossiping about a classmate who they both mutually hated as Elena tried but mostly failed to talk to her sister. It seemed as if they were growing apart more than they were coming together. It seemed like Caroline was having trouble fitting in at her school, but she didn't want to bother Elena with her problems so she kept them to herself.

"How are your classes going?" she asked trying to stir up some conversation.

"They're okay I guess, but I'm not going to lie to you I really miss my old classmates."

"I'm sorry if you're having bad experiences here. I can talk to mom if you want to come home."

"No. I mean I'm okay really Elena. I've made some friends while I've been here It'll just take me some time."

"Only if you're sure."

"I'm positive. You don't have to worry about me Elena. What you should be focused on is your amazing trip to Hawaii with Damon. It should be a great experience for you and you should be able to enjoy it while you can."

"I'm more nervous than anything."

"Why would you be nervous? You're Elena Gilbert for God's sake. What do you need to be afraid of?"

"A lot of things actually. Like meeting my boyfriends parents for the first time."

"You're good with parents though. I haven't seen a set of parents who haven't liked you."

"I just have a feeling that these ones won't like me as much. I mean if a half demon for Christ sake. Who the hell would appreciate that?"

"Damon for one. Just don't stress about it Elena. He's the one you're dating not his parents."

"I guess you're right, but I really want his parents to accept me if that makes sense."

"Of course it does, but sometimes you just have to take what life throws at you."

"I guess you're right about that, but it still doesn't ease my nerves."

"I'm sure you'll do great. Just go ahead and be the best you possible."

Elena smiled as she hugged Caroline.

"Hate to bring this nice family moment to rest, but we have some major shopping to do."Sarah said as Liv nodded in agreement.

"Unbelievably that sounds like a great idea."

They smiled at each other and went to go shopping with Elena hoping that the rest of the week would be as good.


End file.
